The Shumway Daughter
by rmya55
Summary: Allison Shumway, the adopted daughter of Julia and Peter Shumway, must find out how to live when a barrier comes down. With her dad missing, mom being deceased for years, and a mysterious man who she can't help but feel something for, she'll find something more. Barbie/OC story First fanfic ever. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character.
1. Pilot

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, so maybe don't be too harsh on me. I would really like some reviews and questions you have I'll try to answer. Thank you!  
_

Pilot

Third P.O.V.

A man, in the forest, throws a shovel. He gets out of the hole he made in the ground. He picks up a white sheet covered around something. He throws the sheet over his shoulder and walks back to the hole. The man throws the sheet into the ground, it's a body. The man looks down at the dead face of the body. He picks up the shovel he dropped and covers the grave he just built for a man he killed.  
_

First P.O.V.

My name is Allison Shumway. My mother, Julia, is gone; if I could even call her that. I was adopted by the people I call parents. I have a past that no one in Chester's Mill knows about.

I pull up in my car to Andrea Grinell's house. It must have been a nice, a place slightly isolated. I get out of car and shut the door. I start walking to her home.

"Mrs. Grinell." I say. "Allison Shumway, you wanted to see me in person." I finish walking to her porch.

"So you're the new photographer for the Everyday Independent." Mrs. Grinell says.

"I am that person. But if you having a problem with delivery, you can just…" I reply.

"I get my news online just like everyone else sweetheart. I called you because I got a tip."

"About what?" I decide to question.

"See that truck," She pointed, I turned. A truck was coming down the road. "That is its fourth propane delivery this week. Last it made six."

"Looks like someone is planning one hell of a BBQ." I say turning to her.

"Or maybe…" She made a blowing up effect.

"You think this is connected to terrorism." I dead panned.

"Like they say, if you see something, say something."

"Why did you tell and not the police?" I asked looking at her.

"Sheriff Perkins said three days ago when I called him, he said he would look into it. Turns out everything's alright. Town Hall just restocking its emergencies reserves." I believed it. "Here's the thing, when Duke told me, he sounded nervous. Believe me when I say, that man has never sounded nervous in his life." I nodded. It didn't seem possible for Duke to sound nervous.

"Alright." I picked up the camera around my neck. "I will look into it." I took a picture of what was in front of me.

"Whatever you find," I turned to her. "Leave my name out of it." I looked at her and walked back to my car and drove away.  
_

While I'm at my downtown office, all of a sudden it feels like an earthquake and things start fall off my desk. Then there was a huge shake or boom like something big dropped. It all stops. I look outside to see a plane crash into something, something big. Whatever it was, I was going to find out.  
_

I pull up near one of my only friends, Joe McAlister's house. I get out of my car.

"No way, get out of here Allison. This isn't something you make into a pretty picture." Big Jim Rennie tells me. I never really liked or trusted the man.

"Plane falls out of the sky, this is something people need to see." I say right back.

"As a high- ranking official, I am ordering you to leave." Jim all but yells at me.

"Jim, we've got bigger fish to fry." Duke kind of yells at Jim. "Linda, you take Ms. Shumway's vehicle, we'll cover more ground." Duke finishes. Linda nods and goes into my car.

"Seriously, that's my car!" I whined. I looked as Duke, Jim, and Linda, take off. I just noticed another person walking away, a man. A very attractive man. I look him over and can't help but say aloud,

"Who the hell are you?" He seems to pause for a second then turns to me.

"Barbie. People just call me Barbie." He shrugged.

"Barbie?" I say a little playful.

"It's a nickname. Anyway I'm not your story, I mean how old are you?" He says walking away.

"Seventeen, eighteen in like two weeks. And I never said you were my story." I shouted. But what a beautiful picture he would be, I thought. "Why don't you show me what is?" I threw the question at him. He looked at me like "really?" I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I decided to follow him.  
_

I touched the invisible thing and felt myself drawn to it. I dragged my fingers against it as we walked.

"Where did it come from?" I question.

"I have no idea." Barbie replies.

"If this thing came out of nowhere," I look at him. "Do you think it will go back the same way?" He looks at me.

"Yeah, maybe." He says unconvincingly. He turns to me halfway. I drop my hand from this wall.

"You think we are going to be stuck in here for a while?" I catch up to him.

"I think that even what is wrong, suddenly becomes right, the army is going to quarantine this place." He replies hardly looking at me or more like trying not to.

"Military, huh?" I look up.

"Not recently." I turn from him. In front of me, a house is broken, literally torn apart by this wall. Barbie walks over some trees. He turns to me and lends a hand. I take it and walk over the trees as well.

"Help me!" a voice cries. I turn to the sound to a woman with a bloody stump where a wrist should be. Barbie and I dash over to the woman. The woman faints.

"How did…" I begin to question.

"She must have been walking across when this thing came down." Barbie checks for signs of life.

"It's going to be okay. My dad is a doctor. I'm going to get you to the hospital." I say. I help lift her up into Barbie's arms and we take off.  
_

We arrive at the hospital and it seems as if the whole town is here. Barbie puts the woman on a bed.

"Ms. Shumway, thank God. Is the doc with you?" A male nurse asks.

"He isn't here?" I question back. "My dad always works Sundays."

"Your dad hasn't worked on Sundays in weeks." He replies. I feel shocked, confused, and concerned all at the same time. I feel eyes watching me and I look to Barbie. As soon as I do his head lowers.

"Maybe he's at home. I should check on him before he does something stupid." Barbie looks like he is about to saw something but I turn around and walk away.

I walk around with thoughts jogging through my head. I run into someone. Joe McAlister, best friend.

"Hey Joe, have you seen my dad?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No but if I find something I'll let you know."

"Thanks." He doesn't seem fully aware. "Is something on your mind, Joe?"

You know the guy that was at my house earlier?" I nod. "He saved my life."

"He saved your life?"

"Yeah a plane part almost crushed me but he pushed me out of the way."

"Wow. Uh, Joe, I'll see later okay. I've got things to do." I walked away from Joe. There was no another thing I had to do after finding my dad.

I pulled up to the last roadblock and got out of my car; Linda gave it back to me. I see Junior and Barbie talking. I get out and head towards them.

"Everything alright here?" I question suspiciously.

"Hey Allison." Junior says.

"Yeah, everyone's very welcoming." Barbie replies sarcastically. Junior turned to him.

"I'll be seeing you." I could practically taste the tension between those two. I grinned at Junior as he walked past. I turned to Barbie.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

"No idea." He replied. "Any word from your dad?"

I took a deep breath. "He wasn't at home. So," I pause. "I've been checking all the road blocks. This was the last one. At least he wasn't one of the crashes." I look at Barbie. "So, what about you? Where are you off to?"

"All the motels are filled up so I'm just going to rough it." The thought I had finally comes into play.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can stay with my dad and me."

"Um, no, no, I…" He starts.

"No. My best friend said that you saved his life today. What kind of person would I be to not offer you something in thanks?" He looked at me with a look I couldn't explain.

"Come on." I nodded to my car. "You need a bed. I've got an extra one. Problem solved." I walked back over to my car.  
_

We walk into the house.

"Dad, you home?" I yell. I turn the light switch. Light pours into the room. Barbie looks around confused.

"How do you guys have power?"

"Back- up generator. Big Jim convinced my dad that there would be a time when we would need it. That's my dad behind you." Nodding my head in the direction of a picture of my mom and dad. Barbie turns and looks at it. All of a sudden, his body becomes awkward in placing.

"You must think I'm an idiot." I started.

Barbie turns back to me. "W-What do you mean?" He stutters.

"A photographer who doesn't see everything in front of her." Barbie turns, placing almost carefully. "I'm sure the whole town is thinking it." Barbie licks his lips while looking at me.

"My dad isn't here because he finally got the courage to abandon me." Barbie seems to physically relax. I walk to the other side of the room. "But they don't know him like I do. He wouldn't leave without trying to say goodbye." Barbie looks relieved with my answer but also slightly aware.

"I can't wait to meet him." He grins. I grin back.

"C'mon I'll give you a tour." I head towards the stairs. I think my dad would like Barbie.


	2. The Fire

A/N: Thank you those who followed this story. It means a lot to me. Thank you!  
_

The Fire  
_

I woke up in the middle of the night to yelling. I knocked on Barbie's door.

"Yeah," I heard. I opened the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said sitting up in bed.

"You were, uh, talking in your sleep. More like yelling actually." I explained. He looked down and back up.

"That thing still out there?" He asked.

"Looks like it." I replied. "Hazmat suits out there haven't left."

"Allison, thank you again for letting me crash here."

"With my dad missing and everything that went on today, it was nice to have the company." I said truthfully. He smirked.

"I'll see you in what I consider morning." I said.

"Great." He said, pushing pillows away to look for something.

"Did you lose something?"

"Yeah, hey you didn't happen to see a pair of dog tags anywhere, did you?" He asked looking at me.

"No, but I'll keep an eye out." I replied. "Goodnight." I said leaving the room. I started to blush really hard. Barbie looked good without a shirt on.  
_

I threw my tennis ball and it came back to me. This stupid-whatever this is!

"Look at me!" I shouted. I threw it again and it came back. I saw Barbie out of the corner of my eye.

"Anyone." I said. I threw the ball so hard that it didn't come back to me it instead went to Barbie.

"I wouldn't even try. I mean you could strip naked in front of these guys and they aren't gonna pay attention." He said.

"I literally tried that an hour ago." I said and I did. "They didn't even blink." Why did I admit to doing that? He just smirked at me.

"I looked around by the way but no sign of dog tags." I said.

"Oh yeah, no worries. You what I probably left them in my car." We looked at the soldiers outside the barrier.

"Why do you think these guys are on orders not to talk to us?" I asked.

"Because they aren't talking to us." Barbie said simply. I glared at him. I reached for the tennis ball.

"You know what maybe they did this? Maybe they are responsible."

"Why would they do that?" He asks plainly.

"I don't know. Could be an experiment. Some sort of portable detention camp. Maybe we're being used as guinea pigs. Whatever it is, these guys are the reason my dad is stuck out there." I said pacing. I threw the ball again. Barbie caught it. I noticed one of the guys on the phone and thought of something. I walked over to my car and opened the door.

"Where are you heading?" Barbie asked.

"The radio station. They may not be talking to us but they sure as hell talking to someone." I got in the car and drove away.  
_

I got to the radio station and walked quietly as I could. I heard a sound.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. I looked up to see Phil looking down at me.  
_

"You made this?" I asked Dodee.

"I'm only three credits short of my masters in electrical engineering." She said.

"Wow," was all I could say. "How does it work?"

"Well this is a harmonic microwave frequency converter. It turns low frequency levels into high frequency waves so that we can hear…"

"Maybe you should just let me hear it." I cut her off.

"Okay. Um, it's sometimes hard to pick up." She said twisting dials.

"…Tests reveal that the dome appears to be pervious to high energy lasers." I was shocked. Did they just call it a dome? "All class A is chemicals…"

"We are under a dome?" I questioned.

"Yeah that's what they keep calling it." She replied.

"Why haven't you told anyone!" I all but shouted at her.

She turned to me, "We aren't a news station." I was so angry that I turned around and walked downstairs. Dodee followed me calling for Phil. I opened the door to the studio.

"I'm going on the air." I said.

"I tried to stop her." Dodee said.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing?" Phil asked.

"I'm going on the air." I repeated.

"No you can't." Phil replied. I moved towards the microphone.

"This is Allison Shumway, photographer of the Weekly Independent. I have some news for all of stuck here in Chester's Mill. I just learned that whatever this barrier around the town, is being called a dome. This information is coming from military sources outside the dome. We will keep updated as new information comes in. So stay tuned to…" Trying to find the name of the station.

"WYVS. Your only source of news from," Phil paused in his speaking. "Under the dome." He turned the mic off and stared at me with a look the said did you really just.  
_

"Allison Shumway back with additional reports. The dome is not radioactive. But residents are advised to continue keeping a safe distance." I said.

"Now something to keep your minds out of all the troubles." Phil started to play music.  
_

"What's wrong, it was working before?" I was pacing. I seemed to do that a lot today.

"Yeah, well it's not like your changing the presets on your car radio. This takes finesse." Dodee replies.

"Finesse my ass. You're just fiddling," Phil said. "Sometimes she gets lucky." The radio started working again.

"How's that for lucky?" She asks Phil. I hushed them.

"After exhaustive testing we are unable to determine the origin or comprehension of the dome." I realized something.

"Oh my god. The military doesn't know what it is."

"So?" Phil asked shrugging. I turned to him.

"It means that they didn't do it. They aren't responsible." I explained.

"Then who is?" Phil questioned. I wondered the same thing.  
_

I pulled up to Duke Perkin's house. I got out and ran with my camera in hand. I apologized to anyone I ran into. I started to take pictures of the burning building. I saw Barbie.

"Barbie." I called out to him. He walked towards me. "It hasn't rained in weeks. We are inside a plastic cover. If those flames spread to another house, it will take Chester's Mill and us with it." I said to him. He started looking around then walking away.

"Hey!" I heard him shout. "Everybody who doesn't have a garden hose, go get a bucket of water, get a pot, get a trash can, get anything that can hold water. Let's go." I walked off to get something.  
_

A long chain of people were getting buckets to and from people.

"The flames are too high!" I shouted. Really Duke, a propane tank next to your house, which could catch on fire. "Fire's spreading to the shrubs. Fire's spreading to the fence. House will be next." They brought people towards the fence. I looked up. "Car's on fire." I shouted. "Everyone needs to get back." Soon a bulldozer came into view. I stood next to Joe.

"What the hell is Big Jim doing? Is he insane?" Benny from trig said.

"He's gonna tear down Duke's house." Joe said. And sure enough that's what Jim started to do.  
_

Barbie was still hosing down the house.

"Bucket brigade, clever." I said walking to him.

"You weren't too shabby yourself." He replied.

"Well, thank you."I said looking at him. I noticed his dog tags and held them. "Dale, Dale Barbara. I'm going to assume that is you." He grinned.

"Guilty."

"Where did you find them?" I took a picture of the burned down house.

"You know what, they were just right there where I left them, hanging from the mirror in your bathroom."

"Huh, that's the first place I checked." I said. "I guess I must've missed them." We grinned at each other. He walked away.  
_

Everyone was gathered around congratulating the heroes. I decided to take pictures. I zoned out of the conversation for awhile, looking at the pictures I took.

"Like hell we will." I heard. I looked up. "Go ahead. Pat yourselves on the back because we did well. But we're toast. Great we can put out a fire but now what? That thing," Pointing to the dome, Paul continued. "…is trapped in smoke. And there is no way out."

"Hey," Freddy said. "Come on, man."

"Take it easy, Paul," Linda said. Paul pulled out his gun. Everyone took a step back.

"Don't you tell me to take it easy," Paul said. "You're just like him." He pointed at Jim. "You're lying to these people. You're promising them that everything is going to be okay and it's not going to be. This thing is never gonna go away. And we are all gonna die in here." He turned.

"Paul don't!" Linda shouted. Paul fired a shot. Shortly after Freddy fell down with a bloody hole in his chest. Linda ran to him. Barbie came out of nowhere, wrestled Paul to the ground, and Barbie pointed the gun at him. I looked up at the dome, I couldn't believe it. I just watched a man die in front of me.


	3. Manhunt

A/N:Thank you for following this story!  
_

Manhunt

Joe showed me the video of what happened after everything that happened. I still couldn't believe it.

I was driving Barbie and I to the police station. All of sudden he puts his seatbelt on.

"In a hurry or something?" He asks.

"I want get to the police station before they lock Randolph in. What you don't like my driving?" I smirked at him.

"I, um, not that at all, uh nothing is wrong with using a little caution." He replied.

"I don't do caution." He scoffs.

"I noticed. You're a real run towards the fire kind of girl, huh?"

"I'm a photographer. I want to see everything that is in this dome. So you, me, and everyone else in this god forsaken town can get out as soon as possible. I have a dad; I think I'd like to see again." Barbie looks at me.  
_

We arrive at the station and get out of the car.

"Deputy Esquivel." I say walking to Linda, with Paul in cuffs. "That was a pretty daring thing pulling Reverend Coggins out of the fire."

"I was doing my job." She replies.

"So what with the entire fire department and half of the police force outside the dome, now two officers dead…"

"What's your question?" She sounded annoyed.

"Can you handle this until we find a way out?" She ignored my question.

"We'll be fine Allison, as long as we all help each other." Big Jim said. Linda brought Paul inside with a little commotion. "Take him inside. I can control this."

"Oh so you're in charge now." I said sarcastically. Jim just glared.

"Friends, I am asking you all to let the law do its job." Jim said. I decided to zone out what another man said. I just walked back to Barbie. We got back in the car.

"What's with you and him?" Barbie asked pointing to Jim.

"He has never been nice to me; I'm just returning the favor. Even if he was nice to me, I don't trust him and neither should you. He is sadistic and a psychopath who criticizes anyone the first chance he gets." I replied. Barbie seemed to accept that answer.  
_

"So what are the odds of you passing through on the day that a possible supernatural event occurred?" I asked Barbie as we walked through town.

"You ask more questions than anyone I have ever met." He replies. We stop walking.

"You know what; you are an expert at evading them. Asking questions is just what I do in my spare time."

"It's actually your way of keeping people from asking you questions." I will admit it was a little bit true.

"Alright, your turn." I said pointing to him.

"How does someone as ambitious as you end up here in Chester's Mill?" I took a deep breath.

"My dad grew up here and uh bad stuff happened and it made sense to come here. Try and start over." I said truthfully. Barbie looked behind me and turned away. I looked and saw Phil.

"That is our DJ, Phil. Wanna meet him? I asked.

"Uh no, you guys do work and I'm gonna get a bite to eat." He said walking away.  
_

"Authorities outside still don't know the composition or the origin of the dome. Presumably they will keep at it, until they get some answers." I nodded at Phil. He turned me off.

"I like this symbiotic thing going on here, man." He said.

"Well the key to a civilized society is a well informed public." I replied getting up.

"And outdoor plumbing."

"Oh, I forgot about indoor plumbing, fingers crossed that holds." He chuckled. I looked out the window. "Where is Junior going off in such a hurry?"

"I don't know but councilman's kid though. Anyone's got the inside scoop, it's him." Phil said. I rushed outside.

"Junior!" I said. He looked at me. "Where you headed?"

"Just going for a hike." I saw a helmet on his bag.

"What's with the helmet?"

"I don't have to answer your questions. It's still a free country." He said walking away. I stared after him.  
_

I decided to follow Junior to the cement building. I tried to stay unnoticed for as long as I could. He just kept going down. Finally he seemed to stop.

"I found a way out," I heard him say. Then a zap. More dome. His flashlight started to shake and he dropped it. He went to pick it up.

"Don't." I warned. He looked at me. His flashlight exploded. He turned back with such an evil look it could be resembled his' fathers. I actually staggered back a little.

"You shouldn't have followed me." He said.  
_

"Why did you come down here?" He asked.

"I was hoping you would find a way out." I lied.

"Sorry to let you down." He starts to breathe faster. "I hate this thing. I hate you." He started to punch at it and screaming. I tried not to wince. He stopped and sat down.

"Junior, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, if these tunnels are dangerous, like a maze. We'll never find our way out of the dark. They are even more dangerous with this thing cutting into it. What if it collapses on us? People die in here." He said.

"My mom was a journalist and one time she did a story on coal miners." I pulled out a box of matches. "Guys trapped underground." I took a match and struck it. "You see the way the flame flickers? You know which way the air flows. You follow it home. Let's go home." I say looking at him. He gets up.  
_

"Can you remember which way we came?" I asked. "I don't have a lot of matches left."

"Who cares? We're trapped down here and we're out there," Junior said. "What is the difference?" He leaned against a wall. "I just wanted to do something right today. A man stands up, a man doesn't screw up." I leaned up against a different wall.

"We all screw up. We make decisions that define us. They make us who we are." I said.

"Tell that to my father." Junior said and looked at me.

I was contemplating my options. "Want to find out how I ended up in Chester's Mill? I was looking around the house for something and I found these files. I found out I was adopted. I ran away a few hours later. My mom found me an hour after that. We were driving and all of sudden, I had seizure. My mom took her eyes of the road for a second and we hit another car." I pause; the memories are too hard to bear. "I was the only one who made it out alive. And I blame myself for running away, because it set off a chain of events that got my mother killed. Now here I am, talking to you. I know from screw ups. I will tell you one thing though," I pull out another match. "I don't run away from my problems anymore." I lit the match and looked at him. "We just have to carry on."  
_

"How many matches do you have left?" Junior asked, I looked.

"One."

"There is a reason for all of this, the dome. All those people who died. It all happened when that Barbie guy showed up." The match I held was done for.

"Sometimes when we don't understand the answer to something, we look for a scapegoat." I lit the last match.

"Oh, I understand. I understand that he attacked me out of the blue." I turned to him. "You see this?" He pointed to his bruised face. "You wanna know how I got that? Good ole Barbie. People think he is a hero but he's a psychopath." I didn't understand.

"Barbie just attacked you for no reason?" I was shocked.

"That's right. You don't know this guy. I mean, what is he really doing here? Has he been here before? He has to answer some questions." The last match went out. "What do we do know?" He asked.

I looked around and found a set of stairs. We climbed them and made our way outside. It was beautiful. The sun was setting.

"Come on," I said. "I'll give you a ride home."  
_

We were driving.

"So I was wondering, if we could keep what happened today, between us?" Junior asked.

"We all have our secrets, Junior." He scoffed.

"You can call me James. Never did like being called Junior anyways."  
_

We pulled up and saw Jim with Barbie? Junior and I walked up to them. Junior and Barbie had a stare down. Junior then turned to me.

"I'll see you later Ace." I slightly snorted. I grinned at the old nickname he gave me years ago. Junior walked inside.

"Maybe we should do this another time." Barbie said. Jim nodded.

"Small town, son," Barbie turned toward him. "We all support the team." With that he walked inside.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Long story." He answered. I'll leave it at that… for now.  
_

I walked into Barbie's room. I stared at him curiously.

"So that little comment you made earlier about me running into the fire was a little bit hypocritical." He smiled. "Okay, no, especially because of that adventure you went on today with Big Jim." He turned to look at me.

"Yeah, but that is the difference between me and you."

"How?"

"I take off after the fire is out. At least if I had somewhere to take off to." I noticed what he was doing. I looked a little closer at his knuckles, they were bruised. He got up and started to walk towards the door I was leaning against. As he was walking by I grabbed one of his hands. He stopped walking but didn't pull his hand away.

"Your knuckles are bruised." I said examining his hand.

"Yeah," He grinned. "I bruised my knuckles."

"And you really were just passing through? No connections whatsoever?" He shrugged.

"Nope," He grinned again. "Goodnight Allison." He took his hand away from mine and immediately weird without his hand in mine. He stared at me and walked down the hallway. I made sure the bathroom door was closed before I walked into his room fully. I looked at what he put in his bag; a map of Chester's Mill. How am I supposed to believe him now?


	4. Outbreak

A/N: Thank you once again for reading this story. Thank you SPEEDIE22 for reviewing, it meant so much to me. In this chapter and later chapters, if it isn't in third person, it will always be Allison's view.  
_

Outbreak

I was looking at Barbie's map of Chester's Mill. Why did he lie to me? I heard the sound of a door upstairs and hid the map in paperwork. Barbie was coming down the stairs.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I said back not very cheerfully.

"Feeling okay?" He asked concerning.

"Yeah, just a headache. I usually get them when I get stressed."

"You took the last one. Dee's Pharmacy is closed. Maybe the gas station has aspirin?"

"You know this town pretty well for someone just passing through." I said wanting to chose my words carefully.

"Dee's is not a really hard name to remember." I looked at him for a second. I brought my bag closer. I put the map in there.

"I think I'll head over to the radio station."

"Alright. Well I'll catch a ride with you." Barbie replies.

_Great.  
__

We pull up to a riot. We were walking towards the crowd. When Barbie was into crowd, I walked back to my car and drove off.  
_

I drove to where the map said PB with a star next to it. I knocked on the door of a trailer. I walked around and found my dad's car. What the hell was it doing here?

"Can I help you?" A man voice asked.

"I'm Allison Shumway, photographer of the Weekly…"

"Ah. I recognize your voice. You're the lady that's been giving news on the radio. Is why you're looking for Phil?" He interrupted. I looked inside the car.

"Phil?" I asked. Why would I be looking for Phil?

"Phil Bushey? You work with him at radio station." I realized Phil Bushey, PB. "That's his car, he's gotta be at home."

"This I my dad's car," I walked over to the trailer. "Phil!" I banged on the side. Phil came out.

"What's with all the racket?" Phil asked.

"What are you doing with Peter's car?" I asked using my dad's real name.

"He sold it to me." I looked at him. He dropped down on the stairs. "Whoa, I feel like crap." He fell over unconscious.

"I need some help!"  
_

"He passed out." I said as a man and I helped Phil inside.

"Put him in bed three." A nurse replied. I saw Linda unconscious in bed.

"What happened to Linda?" I asked.

"She passed out too, probably the same thing that happened to Phil." Jim responded. There was a connection I knew it.

"What is going on here?" I turned to him.

"Wish I could tell you Allison. This town is out of doctors. Sure could use your father." Jim walked away.

_I'm looking for him. _I walked over to the room Phil was in but the nurse stopped me and closed the door. I put my hand on the glass. _Please be okay.  
__

I saw Barbie and Junior. I stood up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Linda was sick, so we brought her in. What are you doing here?" Barbie replied.

"I just brought in a friend of yours, Phil Bushey."

Barbie turned to Junior. "Go ahead I'll meet you there." I stared at him.

"If you've never been to Chester's Mill before, how do you know Phil?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I pulled the map out of my back pocket.

"You obviously know what I'm talking about." I said harshly. He took the map from my hands with his eyes never leaving mine.

"You went through my stuff?" He asked.

"Of course I did. You lied to me about fighting Junior. So I thought I would see what else you lied about." He started walking away but I followed. "You owe some sort of explanation, Barbie. Please…" I stopped as it felt like my brain was exploding. I physically winced out loud, bringing my hands to my head.

"Whoa, are you feeling okay?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, just an explosion in my brain." I winced again. "It's nothing, just a migraine."

"Let's get her to the treatment area." I looked over to see Barbie looking at me but walking away.  
_

I walked over to Phil. My hair was now in a tight bun.

"Phil." I said.

"What?" He seemed completely out of it.

"Phil, I need to know how you ended up with my dad's car."

"Peter I'm sorry, but I can't make it to the cabin today."

"A cabin? What cabin?"

"What are you doing out of bed?" The woman whose name I've come to learned is Alice, asks.

"I think he knows where Peter, my dad is. I just need to talk to him."

"Okay but give him a few hours for his antibiotics to kick in. You should go back to bed. Until Big Jim comes back with your dose." Phil grabbed my arm tightly.

"Dodee don't go." He said.

"He's hallucinating. It's one of the later symptoms of meningitis. Go back to bed." I looked at her then back to Phil and walked away slowly.  
_

I walked over to Junior.

"You need to let me out." I said.

"I'm sorry. I can't, orders from my dad. Nobody leaves until this thing is under control." He replied.

"Junior please," I asked desperate. "James," He looked at me. "You don't understand I think my dad is in big trouble."

"How?" The pain I had was unbearable.

"Phil said that he was meeting him at a cabin."

"Like the one I found Barbie at?" I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" He lowered his voice.

"A few days ago, I followed Barbie to this cabin. End of Sparrows Lane."

"You need to let me out."

"I wish I could but I can't." I turned away from him. I walked towards the back exit. It was locked. It needed a card ID.

I walked to my dad's office, which wasn't locked. I turned the light on and looked around. I found in his coat. I walked back to the door wiping off sweat off my forehead. I swiped the card. Cabin here I come.  
_

I was at the cabin. It looked like a fight went on inside. I was throwing things around looking for something. I read a certain paper on the ground and I couldn't believe it. It fell out my hands. It felt like the world was crashing down and as it did, I fell too.  
_

I heard a voice, two voices.

"Pink stars are falling in lines. In lines the pink stars." I swear I've heard that saying before.

"Why are the pink stars falling in lines?" I felt tears run down my face. Everything just kept getting more confusing.  
_

Third P.O.V.

Barbie walked over to the sick Phil Bushey.

"So where's Allison?" The blonde man asked. He stared down at Phil.

"I don't know, man. I barely know where I am." Barbie put his foot on the wheelchair.

"What did you tell her?" Barbie had to make sure she didn't know. Phil couldn't think but that wasn't good enough for Barbie. He kicked the wheelchair into the wall. A cup fell. Barbie picked it up making sure no one was watching him. He gave the cup to Phil, getting closer so he could whisper.

"What did she ask you?" Barbie asked.

"I don't know, it's all blurry. But I think it was something about her dad. It's not like I said anything about you he's gone." Phil possibly couldn't have known Peter was dead, Barbie thought. He had to ask.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Gone like gone, man. Like adios Peter Shumway. About a month ago, he came to asking if I knew any hit man." Barbie was confused.

"He asked you about a hit man?"

"I know, right? I told that that crap was only in the movies. He was in a bad way. He sold me his car for steel. I told him that if things were that bad, he should get some cash and buy the first plane ticket out of town and start over. Sorry man, I don't know how much he owed you but you ain't getting that cash back." Barbie still wondered.

"How much of this did you tell her?"

"It's tough to say. I was pretty out of it." Barbie seemed to accept that but he knew he now had to find her.  
_

I felt so out of it. I felt so close to death. Instead of being at war with my life, it welcomed it as an old friend.

"Dad." I called out. He was standing right in front of me.

"Hey there butterfly." His old nickname for me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I'll tell you soon." My body felt like it was shaking.  
_

Third P.O.V.

Barbie walked outside the hospital to find out Junior.

"Hey, have you seen Allison?"

"Why? Did she finally wise up and ditch you?" The kid replied.

"She needs antibiotics. When was the last time you saw her?"

"A couple hours ago. She kept asking about a cabin." Junior replied with a smirk in his tone. Barbie took that as concerning.

"What did you tell her?"

"I just mentioned the place I saw you a couple days ago."

"Give me the keys to your truck." Barbie demanded.

"No."

"Hey, she left under your watch. She's sick and she will die out there. So give me the keys to your truck." Junior's heart twinged at the thought of his former friend dying out there, alone. He reluctantly gave the keys over. Barbie took them quickly and ran off. He soon pulled up to the cabin seeing her car there. He opened up the door to the cabin. She was lying on the floor. She looked terrible.

"Dad." She whispered out with a shaky breathe. He picked her up and tried to get her to the hospital quickly.  
_

I woke up knowing Barbie was on the other side of the bed.

"Was that you?" I asked him.

"Was that me what?" He replied.

"Was that you who saved my life?" He was silent. I turned over as much as I could. "I learned about my father in that cabin. We are broke. He emptied our accounts. The house is in foreclosure. So what were you all into?" I turned my head to look at him. "Drugs?" He smirked. But he turned his head.

"When I got out of the army, I did a bunch of odd jobs. A line cook, construction, and then I linked up with a bookie out of West Lake."

"Taking bets?" I was confused.

"Making sure that people paid what they owed." It finally clicked.

"You're an enforcer."

"Guys like Phil, owe and they paid up. Most of the time."

"My dad never gambled or at least I think he never did." He pulled out his phone.

"I've got the cash," there was no denying that that voice was my fathers. "But my daughter's home. We'll meet at the other spot."

"That's his voicemail from five days ago." Barbie concluded.

"So where is he now? Please, I have the right to know." I begged of Barbie. It looked like he was choosing his words carefully.

"He must have taken off. You know that happens sometimes. These guys, they get in so deep and they skip town." I could feel his eyes on me. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I let you stay at my house. I absolutely trusted you. Your sorry means nothing to me." I looked away from him because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to do what I had to. "When I get home, there should be no trace of you there." Barbie let out a puff of air. He hesitated but he got up and left the room. I felt terrible but I had to do what was right.  
_

Barbie walked downstairs with his things. Allison's message had been quite clear. He looked over at that stupid picture of her parents that had been haunting him since he walked into this house. He left with no trace of him in sight. Just like she wanted.


	5. Blue on Blue

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are like the best ever!  
_

Blue on Blue

"We have official confirmation from military representatives that at 10 a.m., the people of Chester's Mill will be permitted to see their loved ones on the outside. The location for this is where the dome intersects with the 6th Street Bridge. For further updates, stay tuned to WYVS." I turned myself off and got up.  
_

"Is it true, they're letting us see our families?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Did Dodee pick up any chatter about this?"

"No. I've been listening to her ET phone-home thing, but the military radios dropped out last night." He said as we walked upstairs. "So all we've been getting is random numbers and crap." I walked over to the dial and twisted it.

"Zone one is painted green for 13-15. Zone one is painted green for 13-15."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Who cares? Getting visitors is the first good news we've had since ever." Phil said. I got to thinking.

""Do you think he'll show up today? My dad?"

"Allison..."

"Phil I know, it's alright. Barbie told me what you guys were doing. I know my dad left me because he has a gambling problem. That was before all this. He has to show his face at some point, doesn't he?" Phil started to answer but got interrupted.

"…the invisible barrier around Chester's Mill."

"That doesn't sound like another army guy." Phil said.  
_

I saw Phil go up closer in the crowd to see his sister. I saw Linda walk in front of me.

"Hey Linda." She turned to me.

"Hey, any sign of your dad?" She asked.

"Not yet. What about you? Did you see Rusty?"

"Yeah." She seemed a little antsy.

"Everything okay?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"About what?"

"His brother." I turned to her.

"Linda, Freddy's death was an accident."

"He was shot on my watch. It's my responsibility to tell him. I just don't know how."

"Yes, you do." I told her and walked away.  
_

I saw Barbie. I told myself that staying away would be the best thing. My mom would've been able to stay away in my position. But I couldn't help myself. I don't think I could ever shake his presence.

"Barbie." I called out. He turned around and walked towards me. "Have you seen him? Peter?"

"I know that nothing I'm gonna to say is going to make up for the fact that I should've told you the truth." He said slightly changing subject. I felt like he probably thought about that overnight.

"You're right. But I don't blame you for my father's issues. They've been there a lot longer than I have known you." His eyebrows raised into confusion as that statement. "If you really want to make it up to me, just keep an eye out." He nodded. I looked in front of me and I found my aunt. I practically jogged to the side of the dome.

"Aunt Mary." She held papers in her hand. She unfolded the paper and showed it to me. I read it and looked back up to her. A tear strolled down my face. "Thank you." I mouthed to her but felt more tears come so I swallowed my tears and walked away from her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Barbie asked stopping me from leaving.

"That was my aunt."

"What did she say?" He asked concerned.

"She showed me a letter that she got from my dad. It said, I know this is confusing but all I can say is sorry." I said looking at Barbie. "Tell my little butterfly deserved a whole lot better than me. I've known that for a long time but he didn't have the balls to admit to me himself. It's pathetic." I walked away, glad that my dad left town.  
_

I was walking to my car when I saw Linda again.

"How did it go with Rusty?"

"As well as it could, I guess. He left without even saying goodbye. Still, I'm glad I told him, thank you."

"Councilman Rennie." Dodee said running up to Jim. "We're dead. It's all coming down." Wait, what?

"Wait hold on a second. What are you talking about? What's coming down?" Jim asked.

"He said that they are blowing up the dome, even if it takes us with it."

"That can't be true." Linda said as we walked up to them.

"I just got word from a soldier on the other side. They are launching a missile right at us." Barbie said joining us.

"Good lord. Any idea when?" Jim asked.

"No idea, as soon as they evacuate? I don't have a specific time table." I thought about this morning and what was on the radio.

"I think I do. This morning at the radio station, Phil and I heard something. Zone one painted green for 13-15." I said.

"Yeah, green means target has been approved." Barbie said.

"One was written on all of the trucks, it must be Chester's Mill." Dodee said.

"13-15?" Linda questioned.

"Military time. 1:15 p.m." Barbie said.

"That's less than three hours away." Jim replied.

"So that's it?" Dodee said.

"No, we get everyone to a shelter." Linda said.

"Where?" Barbie asked.

"Old Cement factory," I replied. "Some of those tunnels run pretty deep."

"So we just relocate the entire town? What about the sick, the elderly?" Linda questioned.

"I'll dispatch a car fleet transport. Let's just do the best we can." Jim says. We all take off.  
_

"This is Allison Shumway, with an emergency. I know this news will be hard to accept but I give you my word, it is true. At 1:15 p.m. today, the military plans to launch a powerful missile at our town in hopes of destroying the dome. When the dome collapses it is imperative that we find shelter. For your safety, we ask that you go to the old cement factory immediately. Please do everything you can to spread the word. This is not a drill."  
_

I walked around the house finding the cheap bottle of bourbon and I looked at the picture of the parents. I set it so the faces weren't looking. Why bother taking this picture with me? They are both dead to me anyways.  
_

"It won't be dark for too much longer sweetie. We will get you a cot as soon as possible." I told the little girl with her mother.

"Almost finished with that?" I asked Barbie who was turning on lights.

"For what it's worth, Allison when that missile breaks through here…"

"I know," I said interrupting him. "Dodee told me how you got the story. Said that the soldier started talking because you showed him a coin." Barbie was looking away. "I'm not asking on the record. Just between you and me."

"That guy we met probably only talked to us because he thinks I'm some sort of hero."

"You aren't?" I asked.

"On one of my deployments in Iraq, I needed help rescuing a captured soldier from insurgence, after our company had been killed by a small arms fire." I couldn't imagine.

"God."

"The insurgence captured that solider, they didn't kill our company. We did. We were on patrol and all of a sudden someone started shooting at us and it's not until the dust clears, we realize we just shot up our own side. Killed everyone except the one Dan and me hulled off. Maybe this is how I deserve to go. More friendly fire." He takes his bag and walks away.  
_

I sat drinking the bourbon, Barbie comes up to me.

"Last call." I said to him. "My mom got me this as a present before she died, for getting a picture I took in the school newspaper. I always wondered when I would ever drink alcohol. When do I find the right time to drink this? Well now is the perfect time."

"Was it worth the wait?" Barbie asked.

"It's horrible." He laughed; I definitely liked the sound of it.

"My mom would do certain things to make sure I stayed out of trouble. I remember my dad telling my mom that we should move here, one time. He told her that it would grow on us. Where do you think he is? Vegas?"

"Allison." Barbie said a little warningly.

"I've gotten used to the fact of him being gone. But maybe he was right. I never understood this place until the dome came down. I'm now glad that I got the chance to live here." I took another swig.

"Allison, there is something you need to hear."

"You don't have to say anything…"

"No, you don't understand." He got interrupted. Alice and Carolyn looking for Norrie.

"Alice, I saw Norrie earlier." I said. They said that she was at Visitor's Day but got upset and left with Joe. For being such a smart kid, why is he so dumb?

I walked away hoping I wouldn't be caught. An arm grabbed mine. Only Barbie.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I followed Junior down here a few days ago. We found another way out. I'm not going to let you stop me from finding my best friend." I walked away from him but he followed.  
_

We got out without being caught. I was driving as Barbie looked. Where are those two?  
_

After the large bang that was heard, Barbie made our way to one of the roadblocks. Out the dome was a total wasteland. Barbie put his hand against the dome and sure enough, there was no damage done. Barbie then put his hand into a fist and got the same result. I walked over to him and clasped my hand into his. He held on as tight as I was holding his. I knew only thing in that moment, I never wanted his hand to leave mine.


	6. The Endless Thirst

A/N: As usually thank you for following, reviewing and loving this story. Again with this chapter if it is not in Allison's view, it is third person. Thank you!  
_

The Endless Thirst

The dome was still there. Barbie and I walked up to Joe and Norrie.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Barbie asked them.

"We saw the missile hit the dome." Norrie said.

"It didn't even put a dent in it." Joe said. I was glad to see he wasn't hurt or worse.

"What is it made of if it could destroy a bomb?" Norrie asked.

"She's right," I said turning to Barbie. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Nothing about this makes sense." Barbie said. Jim came up and told everyone to keep a safe distance. Norrie was reunited with Carolyn and Alice. Joe left with them.

"Honestly, I am a little scared. What happens when we run out of everything?" I asked him. "What do we do then?"

"I don't know." Barbie said walking away. I looked at the dome one last time and walked away from it. I walked into a conversation between Linda and Barbie.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride back to town to tell you how this works." Linda said.

"I think I'll go to the radio station. See if they're picking up anything up anything outside." I said walking to my car.

"I'll see you later?" Barbie asked looking at me. I still had some confusion about him but this could help.

"Yeah, okay." I replied. Linda looked in between the two of us. I bet she wondered if anything was going on between the two of us. I know I did.  
_

I walked in on Phil working and an eerie sound.

"What is that noise?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's jamming with our broadcast. It kind of sounds like the aliens from Aliens." Phil replied.

"Well, the police walkies are making the same sound. Is Dodee picking up any military chatter?"

"Creatures are jamming that too. If it is this loud, it probably means the source is close."

"How close?"

"Best guess? A mile or two."

"So it's inside the dome? Listen if it is this close, maybe we can find it."

"One step ahead of you, Allison." Dodee replied. She was holding a… I didn't know what she was holding.

"Do I even want to know what that thing is?"

"We radioheads call it a yogi. I rigged it to locate the source of the screech by frequency triangulation. Look, whatever the screech is it can't be a coincidence, it started just as the missile was about to hit the dome."

"You think the dome was trying to scream?" I asked.

"Or protect itself." Phil said.

"Who knows? But if it was, it might be what is generating the dome itself. We just have to follow the signal to the power source." Dodee said.

"Well if that's true, we can track it down…" I said.

"Maybe we can turn it off."  
_

Barbie and Linda walked to the lake. She couldn't help but notice the little thing between Barbie and Allison.

"Look, I know it is none of my business, but you're lucky to have her." She said to him.

"Her?" Barbie asked. He knew exactly who she was talking about. But he had hoped his feelings weren't that obvious.

"I have eyes, you know." Linda replied.

"Allison and I aren't exactly a thing." Barbie said. He wished he knew what they were. He loved the feeling of her hand in his; he didn't want to let go. Earlier he had imagined what it was like to kiss her. He knew he was falling and falling hard.

"From the sparks I saw flying, you should be." Barbie liked that answer.  
_

I was driving with Dodee.

"Are we getting closer to the signal?" I asked.

"No." Dodee said.

"What?"

"Our source is moving."

"What kind of power source does that?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, well let's see if we can hone into it."  
_

"Slow down," Dodee said. "Dammit."

"Now what?" I asked.

"I lost the signal."

"How?"

"I don't know. Just give me a second. Wait? It's back. Hurry, go. We're close."

"Okay."  
_

I found Joe and Norrie walking.

"Hey Joe, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're on a walk. What are you guys doing?" Joe asked.

"Wild goose hunt."

"Not anymore. The signal's here, like right here." Dodee told me.

"From the house?" I said confused.

"I think it's coming from them." She replied. I was even more confused.  
_

"Wait, so this is our fault?" Joe asked. We stopped them to ask questions.

"So, you think we are what is jamming all the frequencies?" Norrie asked.

"All we know is that whatever this signal is, it started today and led to you guys." Dodee said.

"Yeah, but why today? I mean, it's not like we did anything."

"I know it doesn't make any sense." I said.

"Actually it does." Joe said. Norrie gave him a knowing look. "We have to tell someone."

"Tell us what?" Dodee asked.

"The day the dome came down, we both started having seizures." Joe said. Wait, seizures?

"Everyone that has seen us seize, have said that we said something." Norrie said.

"The exact same thing." Joe said.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out." Dodee said.

"Here." Joe took out his phone.

"Pink stars are falling in lines." I realized that the two voices I heard saying that while I was hallucinating, were Joe's and Norrie's. Not only that but I remembered where I heard that saying before. I remember seizing before the car accident; I heard the exact words in my head. I was officially freaked out but tried not to show it.  
_

The four of us got out of the car. It was raining. Joe took his hand and dragged it across the dome.

"Dome's still here." He said.

"Outside is totally dry." Norrie noted.

"How is it only raining in here?" I questioned.

"The dome must have its own microclimate. The water from the lake evaporates but the dome traps it inside. The beautiful thing about the evaporation process is that it filters the water so you can drink it." Dodee explained.

"Guess we aren't gonna run out of water after all." Joe said.

"Yeah great, so now we can spend the rest of our lives here." Norrie said touching the dome. Joe took her hand off the dome. All of a sudden, the radio was playing music.

"Radios working again," Dodee said. "Whatever is jamming the air waves is gone."

"It was because Joe and Norrie touched the dome together." I realized aloud.

"What the hell does that mean?" Norrie asked.

"Don't look at me." Joe said.

"You know what; I don't have time for this. I've got to get back to my mom."

"I'll drive you…" I said.

"No, the clinic isn't far. I'll walk, you come with." Norrie took Joe's hand and they were off. Dodee and I got back into the car.

"They're connected to it." I stated. "It's like the dome is using them."

"Okay how?"

"I don't know yet. We could have died today in that missile strike. Instead, the dome protected us. Just when we need water, it rains. It can't be a coincidence."

"Okay so the dome is helping us?"

"Maybe," I said hopefully. "Maybe it is trying to reassure us." Or that is what it felt like.

"First it traps us, now it's trying to reassure us. No, there is nothing warm and fuzzy about this Allison. We need to tell someone about them. Big Jim will know what to do."

"Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what will happen to them if anyone found out? The whole town will be after them. We can't tell anyone until we know what is going on. No one."

"Alright. For now."  
_

I saw Barbie walking in the rain. I honked my horn. What was I about to do? I got out of the car.

"Barbie. I've been looking for you. Are you okay?" I asked walking to him.

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah, it has been a really crazy day."

"I guess you could say, everyone went crazy today." In that moment I wanted to kiss him. I didn't want to be impulsive so I put my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me.

"We're going to be okay." I said. I pulled back a little and felt his lips on my forehead. I decided now or never. I grabbed his hand. I felt his hand on my cheek. We kissed. It was everything a kiss was supposed to be, I was breathless. I could feel everything about his lips, his face; I could practically feel his aura. We intertwined our hands and got back to my car.  
_

I was in my room. As soon as we got back home, I raced upstairs and closed the door. I took off my shirt and jeans, leaving me in my undergarments. I heard a knock on my door and I went to open the door. As soon as I did, a pair of lips attacked mine. I would have been scared if I didn't remember what his lips felt like on mine. I put my arms around his neck and we backpedaled to my bed. Soon, I was lost in everything that was Dale Barbara.


	7. Imperfect Circles

A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, and loving this story. I loved writing the last scene for the last chapter and writing the beginning scene to this one. Enjoy!  
_

Imperfect Circles

I was lying naked on my stomach. My head was turned towards the middle of the bed. Everything felt so perfect; it felt right like it was supposed to be this way. I opened my eyes to see Barbie staring at me with a small smile. He moved a strand of hair from my face. I slightly remembered I was naked and grew a little self-conscious despite the fact he has seen all of my body. I turned towards the clock to see what time it was. When I turned back, Barbie was starting to get up.

"No." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "I want you to stay." He kissed me but there was a knocking at the front door. I pulled my upper half on him. He put his arms around me. "They will go away." I whispered. We kissed again but the knocking continued. "Or not." I muttered as I rolled off Barbie to a sitting position.  
_

I opened the door with a robe on.

"Harriet." I said as I recognized my neighbor.

"Hey." She said.

"Is everything okay?"

"I know it's early but do you have any yogurt? The food mart's closed after the people raided it and it is the only thing I can keep down." I stepped over and toughed her swollen belly.

"Just a month to go, huh?"

"Six weeks. Greg's deployment was gonna be over so he could be here for the baby but with this thing, I don't know." I heard footsteps and turned to find Barbie. "Oh." I could tell what she was now thinking.

"Good morning." He said. Everything just got awkward.

"Barbie, this is my neighbor, Harriet." She kept looking between the two of us. "I think I have that yogurt." She started walking forward but Barbie was in her way to entry.

"Sorry." He said sidestepping. Harriet looked at me while walking by. Barbie and I stared at each other after. He started walking away.

"Where are you off to?" I asked. He turned to me. "Running away?" He gave me a look that said, "are you serious?"

"I wish I didn't have to but half the town went nuts yesterday and it wasn't a joke. So, Linda could still use my help." He said. He grinned before he turned and walked away. I stared after him still remembering last night and went inside.  
_

I said goodbye to Harriet.

"Allison!" I heard.

"Harriet?" I yelled back. I went out of the house and ran to her side. I saw water on the ground. "It's just your water breaking."

"It's too early. I touched the dome and I think it did something to my baby." She was crying. I keep holding her hand.  
_

I set her down on the couch.

"Thank you Allison." Harriet said.

"You thought you saw Greg." I said.

"I did see Greg. He was waving to me. I thought it meant the dome was gone and I went to him. When I went to touch him…"

"He was there." I finished.

"I should have known it was too good to be-." She sat up in pain.

"We need to get you to the clinic."

"Just take my car. Greg put a hospital go bag in there."

"Okay. Let's go."  
_

"Can you go faster?" Harriet asked.

"Only a few more blocks." I replied. I saw a blockade of trash cans. "What the hell is this?" I stopped the car. "Harriet." A gun went off. Two guys came up.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot your head off!" The one with a gun shouted.

"Oh my god, what do we do?" Harriet asked.

"We do exactly what they say." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Shut up!" Gun guy shouted. I wished desperately wished Barbie was here.  
_

"I can't believe we're being gas-jacked." Harriet said.

"Car isn't as nearly useful as the fuel." I said. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw a figure I knew well. He knocked gun guy out. Harriet screamed. I got out of the car and went to the back. I checked on her while Barbie was on a radio. A shot went off. I tried to reassure Harriet that everything was okay.

"She's going into labor. We gotta get her to the clinic." I told him.

"That isn't gonna happen. Just went by, it's closed." Barbie replied.

"The baby is coming." She shouted. _Wait._

"Alice. She's a doctor. She's staying with Joe. But the car isn't going anywhere." I said.

"Then let's start walking." Barbie said helping Harriet out of the car.  
_

I knocked on the door.

"Alice!" I yelled. I opened the door. "It's my neighbor, Harriet; she is in labor really early." Barbie walked in with her.

"Put her on the couch." Alice said. "Harriet, I am Alice Calvert and you will be just fine. Actually you are going to have the first baby inside the dome."  
_

Harriet screamed.

"Ten centimeters. It's almost time to push." Alice said.

"I can't do this without my husband." Harriet said crying.

"Harriet, listen to me. It happens every day, you can do this." Alice tried.

"This is not every day, Alice. This isn't right. Bringing someone into a world like this."

"Harriet, you are going to be a wonderful mother. Do you remember when we first met? You showed me sonogram, you couldn't contain yourself." I said.

"There is no hope for life this way. It's only gonna get worse with all of us trapped under the dome, isn't it?"

"You don't know that."

"Harriet," Barbie said coming over. "Look at me, look at me, good things happen today, right? Some people, they are always going to show up. Now we are here, not going anywhere, but I need you to show up too. Okay?"

"Okay. Will you hold my hand?" Harriet asked calming down.

"I've got you. We all do." He said taking her hand.

"Harriet, it's time to push on three. You can do this, Harriet. One, two, three." Alice said. I couldn't help but stare at Barbie. I was amazed by how well he was helping.  
_

"That's it. That's great. Okay." Alice was having a hard time, I could tell.

"Is something wrong with my baby?" Harriet asked.

"No you're fine, sweetheart. Something's wrong with me."

"Alice." Barbie said concerning. Carolyn sat her down.

"What's wrong?" Harriet tried asking again.

"Everything's fine, just keep pushing." Barbie took Alice's position. "Push on three. Already one, two, three, push."  
_

"Okay, head's out. Alice, is everything alright here?" Barbie asked Alice. Alice got up with help.

"I need you to stop pushing. The cord, it's wrapped around the baby's neck." Alice said.

"Okay, you are going to have to walk me through this." Barbie said.

"You have to cut the cord around the baby. To let it breath, you have to clamp it."

"With what?"

"With something."

"I've got it." I said looking through the drawers. "I found shoe laces."

"Circle it around two places." Alice said.

"Okay, I got it, I'm good." Barbie said. Barbie cut the cords.

"Harriet, you can push now, one last big push." Alice said. "One, two, three." Harriet let out one last push and a cry was heard.

"It's a beautiful baby girl. Look at her. Go to mommy." Barbie and I smiled at each other.

"She's beautiful, Harriet." I said.

"Thank you." Harriet said.

"May I?" Alice asked.

"Of course." Alice held the baby. "Alice, meet Alice."

"Thank you." Alice said. I could tell she was getting weaker by the second.

"Alice?" I asked her. She looked like she was in so much pain.

"Alice." Barbie tried. She was having a heart attack.  
_

I was sitting down. I didn't want to think at all. I knew Alice wouldn't make the night in her condition. Barbie walked by me so I turned all of my attention on him.

"It was pretty amazing what you did." I said. We stared at each other before the door opened. It was Joe and Norrie.

"Where's my mom?" She asked.

"Upstairs." I replied and upstairs Norrie went. I turned to Joe. "She had a heart attack. Her heart is failing big time. She doesn't have that much time left. Maybe a couple of hours if we're lucky." With that he walked outside.  
_

It felt nice to be in Barbie's arms. But it didn't stop me from thinking about a family who lost a member. I hated that feeling more than anything.


	8. Thicker than Water

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

Thicker than Water

I walked over to Barbie. He was digging a grave for Alice.

"You're pretty good at that." I said. "Nice military corners." I handed him a drink.

"I'm sure you're thinking about a bid." He said.

"Same shape."

"Any idea when Carolyn and Norrie want to bury her?"

"They haven't come downstairs yet. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Yeah." I couldn't help but think of the situation.

"It's a bit odd, don't you think?"

"What's that?"

"Alice dies. Harriet has a baby. Same house. Within hours of each other. Circle of life." I say walking away.  
_

I went with Joe and Angie to the diner. Angie was pouring me coffee.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"Your welcome." She said back.

"This is the last place in town with any coffee left."

"Enjoy it while you can. I don't think this is the right climate to grow coffee beans." The door opened and Big Jim came in. Angie went into the back to talk to him. I was glad Angie was back around. I loved her like a sister.  
_

"Allison." Jim said leaving.

"Councilman." I said sitting across from Joe. "How are you doing?" he looked down so I looked down too. He was drawing something. "What is that?"

"It's nothing." He lied. He crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor.  
_

Joe and I were looking at the grave Barbie dug.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Norrie thinks it's my fault that Alice died." Joe said.

"No, she doesn't think that. C'mon. I will tell something. Women say a lot of things they don't mean. Especially now."

"I've never met someone like her before. It's kind of amazing. To feel that connected; it's even more intense since the egg."

"The egg? What egg?" I inquired. "You can trust me Joe, you always have. If it has something to do with the dome, I'll keep it a secret."

"Yesterday, Norrie and I, we found this egg. Totally black. With its own little dome around it."

"Take me to it." It could give me the answers I needed. "Now."  
_

We were walking through the woods.

"Don't you feel like the dome is here for a reason? I think it is. It brought us together, me and Norrie. You and Barbie." My head shot up.

"Me and Barbie?" I never made any suggestion that came to that conclusion.

"Yeah, aren't you guys like a thing?" I ignored his questions. "Whoa." There it was. An egg but not totally black like Joe said. It had pink lines moving to the top.

"It's pink. It was totally black before." I walked in a circle around it. The power I felt towards the dome was stronger here. I knelt down and zapped my hand on the mini dome. I touched it again feeling so close to my answer.

"The monarch will be crowned." Joe said. I looked up and saw him standing far away.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

"Who are you talking to?" Joe asked. I looked behind me and there he was. I looked back and saw the other Joe.

"The monarch will be crowned." Other Joe said. I was scared. I took my hands off the dome.

"What did you just see?" Joe asked. I looked at Joe then where the Other Joe was before.

"You."  
_

I was speeding along with Joe behind me.

"Allison. What happened back there?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind."

"What did you mean you saw me back there? Like another me?"

"Pretty much. You talked to me."

"I did? When we saw Alice, she didn't say anything."

"When did you see Alice?"

"Yesterday. When Norrie and I touched the mini dome."

"You could've mentioned that Joe. I told you could trust me."

"So, what did I say? The other me?"

"The monarch will be crowned."

"The monarch will be crowned?"

"Yes."

"What do you think means?"

"I don't know. But it really scared me and I need to find out."

"When we saw Alice, she died. Does that mean something bad is gonna happen to me too?"  
_

We came out onto the road and Joe almost got hit. It was Linda.

"Joe, what are you doing? I could've killed you!" She shouted. I noticed Phil bleeding in the passenger seat.

"Is he okay? Phil…" I asked.

"He's fine. Stay out of the road." Linda got out of her car and sped away. I turned to Joe.

"Let's go." I walked away hoping he would follow.  
_

We walked on the lawn and saw Norrie.

"Should I tell her what happened?" Joe asked.

"Not yet, later. Just be there for her now. Go talk to her. You were a pretty amazing friend when I needed one," I said thinking of when we first met. "Joe, you'll be alright here too." He walked over to her. I just wanted to go home so I did.  
_

I heard a knock on my door. It was Barbie.

"How was your day, honey?" I joked.

"I've had better. How about you?"

"Well, I saw some things that are literally testing the limits of my comprehension. What do you think of when I say the monarch will be crowned?" He turned to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I honestly wish I knew." I said. He took my arm and traced my wrist.

"Why do you hide this?" He asked referring my butterfly tattoo.

"I secretly got it with Angie. She wanted one and forced me to get one."

"You both got monarchs?"

"Yes, just different colors. Maybe that's it means. The monarch will be crowned." I joked. I smiled at him and all of my problems went away.


	9. The Fourth Hand

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

"It's not much further." I said to Barbie. I was taking him to the mini dome.

"You said it's an egg? With its own mini dome around it?" He asked.

"Yes. It's not like you asked that twenty times."

"Well, you gotta admit it sounds kind of out there."

"Yeah, I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it."

"Joe thinks this thing could be what is generating the dome."

"Yeah. He just doesn't know how."

"Ever been to a planetarium?"

"Once with my mom, why?"

"Well, maybe that egg is projecting the dome around us the way a planetarium projector surrounds you stars."

"Well, we are going to test that that theory 'cause here it is." I looked for it but found a hole where it should be.

"I don't see an egg." He said. _Well, wasn't that obvious._ I put my hand where the mini dome should be.

"I'm not crazy. It is so obvious it was here."

"Where'd it go?" Linda talked to Barbie through the walkie about a situation. "I should go help."

"I have to find this thing."

"When you do, come find me." Barbie said walking off.  
_

"The mini dome is gone?" Norrie asked.

"No mini dome, no egg, just a pile of leaves and hole in the ground. You guys didn't move it, did you?" I said.

"No. Why would we?" Joe asked.

"I don't know but we need to find it again."

"I just wish my mom was here to help us. I can't believe she was alive two days ago." Norrie said.

"How's Carolyn doing?" I asked.

"She's still grieving."

"Should you stay here with her?" Joe asked.

"We had a long talk the morning. She said she just needs some time alone. I need to do this." The door opened and Angie came in.

"Hey." She sounded stressed.

"Angie, you look like crap." Joe said. _Nice one Joe, nice one._

"Thanks. I just had a seizure." She said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you had a seizure?" I asked worried.

"I mean, I was just standing there and then my mind went blank and I collapsed."

"Did you say the pink stars are falling?" Norrie asked. I could see where she was going with this.

"How did you know that?" Angie asked surprised.

"Because Norrie and I have had the exact same seizure." Joe said. _So have I._

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You haven't exactly been around." Angie was starting to freak out. I was too.

"Angie." I said calmly as I could.

"Junior was right. I am sick." What did Junior have to do with this?

"Angie, sit with me and we can talk okay."

"No, I need a glass of water first." She said running into the kitchen. Norrie got up.

"Joe, did you know that Angie has a butterfly tattoo?"

"Yeah. Allison got the same one with her."

"But now she's having seizures." I said. I had the seizure before I came to Chester's Mill. That would count me out, right? The only other person who knew I had a seizure was Junior.

"Maybe, she's the monarch who will be crowned." Norrie said.

"My sister, no way. Monarch butterflies are orange like Allison's, not blue and yellow like Angie's." They both suddenly looked at me.

"I've never had a seizure in my life." I lied perfectly.

"Well, there goes that theory." Joe said.

"The only way to get answers is the mini dome." I said.

"What about the device Dodee made? The yogi. It locates energy sources, right?" Norrie questioned.

"Yeah. If the egg is what's powering the dome, it could help us track it down. Let's ask to borrow it." Joe said.

"Dodee got a little weird the last time she was around you guys. I'll go talk to her." I said. I still couldn't believe it; four people have had the exact same seizure.  
_

I walked in on Dodee.

"Holding the fort?"

"Trying to. I also send an S.O.S. bandwidth every three hours but…"

"Let me guess, but no word from the outside world."

"Not a peep. So what are you up to?"

"I was wondering, if I could borrow the yogi for a couple hours."

"Why?"

"The dome has to have some sort of power source. I thought I would take another shot at it. Seeing if it pings. I know it's a long shot but it's better than nothing, right?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"The yogi's not going to help you because it stopped working after Joe and Norrie touched the dome the other day." _Well plan A was out._

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's another freaky thing that happened because of them. This wasn't their idea, was it?"

"No. This one's all me."

"Good because I still don't trust those two."

"Have you told anyone else that?"

"No," I was relieved. "I promised I wouldn't. Are we done here because I have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks anyway." _Well, that went great.  
__

I walked into Joe's house.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Where's the yogi?" Norrie asked.

"Broken, if Dodee told me the truth. Anyway we need to find another way to find the mini dome."

"We could go door to door. Ask anyone if they went out for a walk and happened to bring back an orb the size of a beach ball." Joe said.

"Or we could use his nose." Norrie said looking at the dog on Joe's lap. "He sensed the mini dome before or could see it and started growling. Maybe he'll do it again." It was smart.  
_

"C'mon Truman, where is it?" Joe said as we walked through the woods.

"He's too busy trying to find the best place to pee." Norrie said.

"What if it didn't move? And it just disappeared?"

"What if we hallucinated it?"

"No," I said. "I saw it and you saw it. Things don't just disappear into thin air."

"Really? Just like things don't appear out of nowhere and swallow towns' whole."

"There is a rational explanation for this. Okay, for all of this. There has to be. We just have to find it." I tried reasoning. Truman walked off and started barking.

"Good boy Truman! That's it." Joe said. He pushed opened the two branches and birds flew out.

"Great. Birds." I said.

"C'mon. Let's keep going." Joe said.  
_

"So," Maxine said to Barbie. "You don't care if Allison Shumway hears you murdered her father."

"Excuse me." Barbie said denying it.

"Oh please, you called me from your car all frantic about how he fought back. Then I start hearing rumors about Doctor Shumway's disappearance. The pillow-talk between you and Allison will be over when she finds out you're the reason why. What? Oh, you're surprised that I know you're screwing with orphan too. For the past eight days I've been watching you and everyone else in this hell-hole. So keep that in my mind before you open up your big mouth." Barbie was scared for his lover.  
_

"We couldn't find the mini dome anywhere." I told Barbie. "I told them there has to be a logical explanation for everything. But after today I don't know. Maybe it's best to stop looking for answers we aren't going to get. Be grateful for what we do have. Do you want to tell me about your day?"

"It can wait till morning." He said.

"Is that right?" I teased. We kissed.

"I think I'm gonna stay up for a while."

"Anything on your mind?"

"Everything's fine. I'm fine." I nodded. I got up from his arms and walked upstairs.


	10. Let the Games Begin

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving my story. I have written the rest of season 1 and expect to see them soon. Enjoy!  
_

Let the Games Begin

I walked downstairs. I found a note from Barbie; **Back Later**. I wondered what he was up to.  
_

I walked into the police station.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone here?" I heard a noise and went into the sheriff's office. "Hello? Hello? Linda?" She was looking through files.

"Hey." She said.

"I was just looking for Barbie, is he around?"

"I haven't seen him." That was weird.

"What's going on?"

"A while back, you spoke to Andrea Grinell about some weird stuff going on at the propane warehouse, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever follow up on it?"

"Honestly, I thought she was a little loopy. When things went to hell, I forgot about it. Why?"

"Andrea wasn't so loopy after all. Look at this." She made her way to the computer. "I don't know who this woman is but here comes Duke."

"She's handing him money." I noticed.

"All of which that has something to do with a drug using propane, called Rapture."

"You think Duke was involved in using drugs?"

"Reverend Coggins too. I think Coggins burned down Duke's house to destroy evidence. Now they're dead. I'm driving myself crazy looking for an answer."

"You knew Duke better than anyone, where else would he stash something?"

"All he really cared about was fly fishing, bourbon, and that hat. The tackle box was burned in the fire at the house. He never left a bottle unfinished. He never took that hat off his head." She took his hat off the rack and looked inside. It looked like she found a key. "Well hello there. What do you unlock?"

"Safety deposit box. Bank of Chester's Mill." I said as I pulled out my key.

"I'll drive."  
_

We were walking around the dark building.

"Looks like everyone left the bank in a hurry after the came down." I said.

"We could take all the cash in here and it wouldn't mean a thing."

"Do you think it was money that ruined my relationship with my father?"

"Is that why he ran off?"

"After draining our bank accounts, putting the house in foreclosure to pay off gambling debts. I think I knew something was wrong. I just didn't want to see it." Linda walked and found a locked door. "Damn it. There has to be a key somewhere." I went off to find it. "Hey, maybe one of these-." A loud bang was heard.

"Got it."

We opened up the box.

"Here it is. Duke's safety deposit box. Oh my god."

"What is that?" I asked.

"When Duke woke up from his heart surgery, when he got his pace maker put in. I gave him this. I told him the doctors found it where his heart should have been. I can't believe he kept it." I was opening a letter.

"There's a letter here."

"I can't. You read it."

"To whom it may concern. My name is Duke Perkins, sheriff of Chester's Mill. The only place I've ever been to call home. That's the reason I did what I did."

"A confession."

"Nineteen years ago, I lost my son to drugs. I watched helplessly as he was swept away by his addiction," I turned to Linda. "Did you know about any of this?"

"Never talked about it." I continued reading the letter.

"The only thing that kept me from turning the gun on myself was a promise I made to do everything I could to keep drugs out of Chester's Mill. So I made a deal with the devil by the name Maxine Seagrave."

"It's gotta be the woman in the video."

"The deal was simple. The town bought the liquid propane she needed under the guys of emergency reserves so the DEA wouldn't look into it. She would pay us enough so shore up the coffers and she would keep her drugs, all drugs, out of Chester's Mill."

"He did it to save us."

"I sold my soul for the people of this town. People like my son. People like Linda Esquivel. There were two other people in this deal. Lester Coggins, who laundered our proceeds. And the man who was the front saying he was buying propane for our town, Big Jim Rennie." I knew I had a good reason not to trust him. "Of course he was involved."

"Why didn't Duke tell me?"

"Because he loved you. Maybe the same reason why my dad didn't tell me." I grabbed out the key for our safety box. "Think you can hold a flashlight for me." Linda nodded. I went and opened my box. I found and envelope and looked at the paper inside. I was shocked by what I was reading. "I have to talk to Barbie."  
_

I heard moving in the back of the house. I turned to Barbie. He was covered in bruises and blood.

"I need to say something." He said. _He was gonna finally tell me_. I got up and stood in front of him.

"Like why your face is all cut up?" I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Look, I told you when I first came to this town that I went out to the cabin to meet Peter that he wasn't there."

"But he was, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. He told me that he didn't have the money he owed so I said I'd be back the next day…"

"But he pulled a gun on you."

"How do you know this?" I opened the box I brought down.

"Because I brought this down from his closet. No gun, all the bullets." I looked at him.

"So," He paused. "You know." It started to sink in.

"I didn't want to believe it. But he needed you to kill him. He had it all planned out. I found this today. In some weird way I think he did it to protect my feelings."

"Because this would be void if he committed suicide." Barbie tried saying something else but didn't. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Me too. Barbie, I've seen you risk your life for total strangers. But in the future, there can be no more lies." I said hoping he wouldn't catch what I said.

"A future?" He caught on to what I hope he wouldn't. "You sure?"

"Maybe." I replied. I could feel his eyes on me. I got up and went upstairs. I always knew I was an orphan but I never truly understood what it meant until now.


	11. Speak of the Devil

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving my story. Enjoy!  
_

Speak of the Devil

I walked down the stairs. Barbie slept on the couch.

"How was the couch?" I asked awkwardly.

"Lonely." He replied.

"So was the bed." I admitted.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I want you to take me to my dad's grave. For us to move forward, I need some type of closure. I honestly think you do too. So, yeah, I need to see his grave." He got up.

"I'll go get dressed." He went upstairs.  
_

The doorbell rang.

"I've got it." I said opening the door. A woman I didn't know was standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Right now, you can't even help yourself." I was confused. She pulled out a gun, aimed, and pulled the trigger at the right side of my chest. It was the worst pain I have ever felt.  
_

Barbie heard the shot and went downstairs.

"Allison!" He shouted. She was unconscious. He held a hand against her wound. The door was wide open. Her breaths were shaky. He ran into the kitchen to grab the walkie.

"Linda, you there?" He was frantic.

"Barbie, I'm here." She replied.

"Allison's been shot."

"What?"

"She answered the door and somebody shot her."

"Who?"

"I don't know." He looked at the wound closely. "Linda, I-I can't drive and keep her from bleeding out. I need someone to give me a ride right now."

"I'll be right there." He was never more scared.  
_

He put his shirt on her wound. He saw Joe outside.

"Joe!" He yelled. Joe looked at him.

"Barbie?"

"Hey, get in here right now."

"Oh my god." Joe was in shock. He was close to tears seeing his closest friend lying there so still.

"Can you drive?"

"Yeah, I have my permit but the guy said I didn't check my mirrors enough."

"Just help me get her into the car now." Joe helped her into Barbie's arms. They went to the car. Joe opened the backseat door and Barbie set her down. They readjusted her and Joe went to the driver's seat.

"We're good?" Joe asked.

"We're good, just go." They sped off.  
_

There was a huge storm happening.

"Allison, you gotta stay with me. Joe, you gotta hurry, she's crashing." Barbie said.

"I'm trying." A tree branch fell in the way. Joe swerved out of the way. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Joe. You're doing great."

"It's pretty bad out there."

"It's pretty bad back here too."

"I mean it's not just the weather. It's the dome. I think it's angry at us." Allison's heart was starting to give up.  
_

They pulled up to the hospital and went inside. Joe plugged the car in.

"Put her in the second room." Nurse Adams said. "No bullet to remove, it went right through."

"Yeah. It sounds like she's taking air through the wound. So we've got to relieve this pressure or it will crush her heart and lungs." Some woman came up talking about her husband and Nurse Adams went off. "Get me a piece of plastic tubing so I can relieve the pressure off her chest." Barbie told Joe.

"This place is picked clean." Joe said.

"I'll do with a pen, plastic bag, and some alcohol."

"How do you know how to do this?"

"I used it on one of my team members."

"What happened?" Barbie ignored his question and looked at Allison who looked a lot worst.  
_

Barbie picked the pen apart.

"Barbie." Joe said. A tree branch came through the window. "I'm good." Suddenly the heart monitor flat lined.

"No." Barbie said.

"What's happening?" Joe said close to tears.

"Her heart stopped. There's too much pressure." Barbie stuck in the pen and started sucking.

"What are you doing?"

"Sucking the extra air out of her chest." Joe hoped it would work.  
_

Barbie was trying as hard as he could but the monitor kept flat lining. He was so torn up he could hardly look at Joe. Then a beep came from the monitor. He still had a chance.

"It worked. You did it."

"I had a little help Joe."

"The storm's breaking up. I gotta go now. I have to tell them."

"Tell who?"

"You saved Allison. Just like you saved me when the dome came down. Maybe you're here to save all of us."

"I don't think so bud."

"Junior was right. The monarchs a person. That person is you." Joe went off. Barbie couldn't think about it he had to make sure Allison would be okay.  
_

Barbie knew he had to do something. He kissed her forehead. "Listen, I don't want to leave her. But I've got something to take care of. Could you?" He asked Nurse Adams.

"She and I aren't going anywhere." She replied.

"Thank you." And Barbie left.  
_

Joe walked into the barn.

"You guys."

"Joe, where have you been?" Angie asked.

"Where's Allison?" Norrie asked.

"She got shot."

"What?"

"In the chest. Then she died for a minute. But she's gonna be okay. Barbie brought her back. It was incredible."

"Thank god." Norrie said relieved.

"Guys, I think he might be the monarch. The tornado went away after he finished sucking the air out of her chest. It was…"

"Ew." Norrie said disgusted. Little did they know that the storm stopped for a completely different reason from what they were arguing about.  
_

"We were good together." Max said to Barbie.

"We were never good. You paid me. I get a job. That's it."

"Good thing you're handsome because you sure are thick sometimes."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm giving you a chance to live."

"Who? With you? Max, you shot Allison."

"She was never right for you anyway."

"No. She's perfect for me. You're the one who's not right." Maxine absolutely hated that answer.  
_

Barbie ran. He ran as fast as he could. He knew he had to get Allison out of the clinic before Big Jim got a hold of her.


	12. Exigent Circumstances

A/N: Two more chapters left! Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

Exigent Circumstances

Angie closed the door to the barn and felt arms around her. She screamed. It was Barbie.

"Please, don't scream."

"There are a lot of people looking for you." She said.

"I know. Listen, everything they're saying about me, none of it is true. It's Big Jim…"

"I believe you."

"You do?" He was relieved.

"I have a lot of reasons not to trust him."

"Allison is still at the clinic. Now if she wakes up, he is gonna kill her." Angie was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because if tells people that it wasn't actually me who shot her, his story falls apart. He doesn't have me to use as a scapegoat anymore."

"Okay, so, what do you want me to do?" She was scared for the girl she called a sister.

"Candy stripers. You guys have key cards to the clinic's back entrance, right?"

"Yeah."

"So help me save Allison." He pleaded. She nodded.  
_

"How's she doing?" Junior asked.

"She's lucky to have survived. There is no telling what kind of brain damage she might have." Adams said.

"Do you think she'll come out of it?"

"I'm not a doctor, Junior."

"Yeah but you are closest thing to a doctor we've got."

"And I have other patients to take care of."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Junior turned to his friend.  
_

As Angie took Junior away, Barbie got a bed to put Allison on. He thought for a second that he would see her again. It sprung up all these feelings he didn't know to explain. Angie came running out as he was putting Allison in the ambulance.

"Barbie!" She yelled. Junior quickly was on her trail. Barbie and Junior fought and Barbie grabbed the police radio. He ran into the back of the truck and held Allison's face in his hands.

"I love you." He said summing up all his feelings into three words. He kissed her.

"Barbie, we gotta go." Angie said.

"Drive fast." He said out of the vehicle.

"What!"

"Stay hidden till they've got me. Go!" Angie sped out of the parking lot and onto the road. Barbie didn't care anymore. He got his love out of danger. Allison would be safe with Angie.  
_

Angie was on the side of the road listening to the walkie-talkie. Angie had to protect her sister. She didn't know why but she felt like Allison had a bigger part to play in all of this. Angie almost nearly forgot it was Allison's 18th birthday today.  
_

I winced in pain and coughed.

"Allison," A voice said. "Hey, it's me Angie. You need to be quiet." She lifted the bed I was on up. I saw the bandage.

"I was shot." I remembered.

"Do you remember who did?"

"A woman. I've never seen her before. Ang, where are we?"

"In the clinic. The storage room. It may be stupid but I thought it would be the last place anyone would look for us. Barbie and I snuck you out of here earlier on an ambulance. I doubled back and left the ambulance on the side of the road. Got down here on a service elevator." I was really confused.

"Why?"

"Big Jim has been telling everyone that Barbie is the one who shot you." _Big Jim, I'll kill him._

"He's lying. How could anyone believe Barbie would do that to me?"

"What you just said is exactly the reason we have to hide you." I understood now, Jim was tying up loose ends.

"Where's Barbie?" I had to see him.  
_

"What do you think they'll do to him?" Angie asked after telling me everything I missed. I felt a tear roll down my face. I turned to her.

"They're gonna kill him."


	13. Curtains

A/N: This chapter is the last chapter of season 1, so I won't do anything on this story until season 2. In the story it is Allison's birthday; it's brought up like once but if you notice why I did it, you get brownie points. Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

Curtains

I sat up. I was in so much pain.

"Take it easy, Allison." Angie said.

"Look, Angie, I appreciate everything that you are doing for me but I can't keep hiding down here."

"You are not safe out in the open."

"But I am the only one who can help Barbie."

"That is why Jim will have killed before you even open up your mouth."

"Then I'll die trying," I looked at her in the eyes. "I have never felt like this about anyone before, Ang. Please, let me save him." She nodded and I got up with slightly less pain and started walking.  
_

We were listening to Linda talk over the walkie.

"We have to get to the egg." Angie said.

"We will, after we help Barbie."

"We can't wait. If Linda takes the mini dome, and it ends up in the wrong hands…"

"Barbie needs me. He needs our help. We are his only shot to save his life. I think I love him, Ang. Are you with me or not?" She realized how serious I was about Barbie. She grabbed me so I could use her for support and we made our way out.  
_

We snuck our way into the police station.

"Looks like everyone else is dealing with the blackout." Angie said.

"Even darkness has its bright side."

"Cells are down there. I got the keys." I made my way down. I turned on the light and Barbie.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined spending my birthday with you." I said.

"My god. How are you even standing?" He said.

"I don't know. It feels like something needs me on my feet." I looked at him with such gratefulness that Jim hadn't done anything to him. We kissed through the bars.

"That's enough, lovebirds. It's time to go." Angie said unlocking the door. Barbie got out and we made our way upstairs.  
_

We tried to sneak our way out but Phil and another guy caught us. Barbie knocked out Phil while Angie knocked out the other guy. I searched Phil.

"No handcuff keys." I said.

"Doesn't matter. Let's get out of here." Barbie said. I picked up his dropped dog tags.

"Lose something?"

"Hold on to those for me, will you?"

"Angie. Angie McAlister. Angie, if you hear me, we are on the move with the mini dome. Remember when we hid from mom after we broke her favorite mirror and then met Allison. Meet us there." We heard over the radio. Barbie turned to the both of us.

"So, where are we going?" He asked. Angie and I looked at each other.

"Cement factory." We said in unison.  
_

"Joe!" Angie shouted.

"Thank god." Joe said. Barbie came out and Junior pulled out his gun.

"Don't take another step." He said.

"Junior, stop." Angie tried.

"This guy's a psychopath."

"James, I don't know what your father told you but Barbie didn't shot me. A woman named Maxine did." I said.

"Maxine? My dad's friend?" I nodded.

"Hey, is that supposed to do that?" Barbie asked. We all turned to the mini dome. Four red handprints showed up.

The four of them stood around the mini dome. They put their hands on it at the same time. The dome turned black to pink to blinding white then exploded.

"It opened up." Joe said. I walked towards the mess. A butterfly, monarch, was dead.

"We're too late." Angie said. "It's dead." Norrie touched the butterfly and it started to move.

"Look." She said. It started to fly around Barbie.

"Someone gonna tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"I knew it. You're the monarch." Joe said. Barbie looked like he didn't know what to do.  
_

"No way. I refuse to believe he's the monarch." Junior said.

"This has to be. The dome picks a new leader." Joe said.

"By using insects?" Barbie asked.

"Uh-oh." Norrie said.

"What now?" I asked.

"The egg. It's doing something." It was shaking.

"Is it gonna hatch?" Joe asked. It turned blinding white.

"More like it's gonna explode." Angie said. The cement factory started shaking too.

"What is this?" Junior asked.

"What do we do?" Joe asked.

"We get the hell away from this thing."

"He's right. Let's go." Barbie said. I felt drawn to this thing. I felt like I couldn't move.

"Wait." I said.

"No Allison, this place is about to come down on us. Let's go." I started walking to it like it was pulling me in.

"Don't touch it!" Angie shouted. I reached down and picked up the egg. Everything stopped shaking and the egg returned to black. I knew I was meant to be holding this thing right now, this second.

"Why did everything stop shaking?" Norrie asked. I saw the butterfly fly down and land on my tattoo.

"She's your monarch." Barbie said. Everything that had ever happened to me suddenly made sense.  
_

"So if Allison is in charge now, what do we do next?" Norrie asked looking at me. Everyone else looked too.

"I-I don't know yet." I stuttered.

"Exactly. She's not the monarch. There is no such thing," Junior said walking towards me. "We need to take that thing to the real authority."

"Big Jim?" Joe asked. Junior nodded.

"No." Norrie said.

"We are not taking anything to that monster." Angie said.

"Don't talk like that." Junior said.

"That's the truth, Junior. I watched your father shoot Maxine in the head. She was bound and unarmed. He executed her." Barbie said.

"My dad? Hurt a woman?"

"Probably one of the many reasons why the dome told us to kill Big Jim." Angie left that out of our conversation earlier.

"No," Junior said pulling out his gun again. "I'm done listening to all of you bringing down my dad. He is the only one keeping this town together."

"James, it is time for you to calm down." I tried. He pointed his gun at me.

"Shut up. All you do is lie."

"Junior." Barbie warned.

"She told me in these very tunnels. The only reason that she is even in Chester's Mill, is because she was driving and she had a seizure, which she lied to you all about, caused her mother to drive into another car, which killed her. Now she is trying to get my dad killed too." Junior was the only one who knew everything that happened in my past and he just threw it all back in my face. I felt everyone staring at me. I just glared at him. He had his gun pointed at my head. I thought I heard a click from it.

"Hand it over Allison." I looked down at the egg then back up to see where everyone was standing. I walked towards Junior. I threw the egg to Angie, who was standing closest to me.

"Run!" I shouted at her. She took off with Joe and Norrie right behind her. Junior called after Angie. They would be safe, I knew it.

"Go." Barbie told me before running towards Junior. I ran but I turned around.

"Barbie!" I shouted.

"Go!" I didn't want to but knew I had to go.  
_

I met with Joe. We saw Norrie and Angie.

"Junior's got Barbie." I said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Joe asked.

"Something this powerful has to be generating the dome. If we destroy the egg, maybe it goes away." Angie said.

"Or it starts another earthquake." Joe said.

"Why don't we try asking it?" Norrie suggested. Angie handed me the egg but I handed it to Norrie. "What do I say?"

"Whatever feels right." I said.

"Please, tell us what to do."

"Great. Can we try blowing it up now?" Angie asked.

"Holy." I heard Joe say. I looked up to see Alice?

"Mom?" Norrie said.  
_

Norrie started walking forward. I grabbed her.

"Norrie. That's not your mom." I said to her.

"Forgive us. We are still learning to speak with you. We've taken on a familiar appearance to bridge the divide." Alice said.

"What divide?" Norrie asked. "What the hell are you?"

"I think it's whoever sent the dome here." Joe said. Alice nodded.

"Why? Why are you punishing us?" Angie asked.

"The dome wasn't sent to punish you. It was sent to protect you." Alice said.

"From what?" I asked.

"You'll see, in time."

"How can we see anything now that the dome has gone dark?" Angie asked. Norrie knelt down. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"If you want the darkness to evade, you must earn the light." Alice said.

"How?" I questioned.

"You're protecting the egg."

"If we fail, it's the end, isn't it? For all of us?" Alice nodded again. "How do we protect it? Who are we even protecting it from?" I asked but Alice was gone. Norrie started crying. I knelt down beside her and held her while picking up the egg.  
_

We walked into the diner and into the backroom.

"Are those gallows going next to town hall?" Joe asked.

"What do we do about the egg? We need to hide it somewhere safe." I said.

"We can't hide anywhere in town." Norrie said.

"Jim Rennie has a message for Allison Shumway. We know you have a dangerous weapon in your possession. Bring it to us now and we'll discuss a reduced sentence for your accomplice, Dale Barbara. Fail to bring it within the hour; Barbie pays the ultimate price for his crimes." Jim said over the radio. Like I was gonna give it to him, even if it was Barbie who didn't deserve any of this. I understood why the dome wanted Jim dead, I know I did.  
_

"We have to help him." Joe said. "Barbie saved my life."

"We can't just give Big Jim the egg. My mom- that woman told us we would all die if it end up in the wrong hands." Norrie said.

"What does that even mean?" Angie asked.

"It means that our town is dead if we let it get into the wrong hands." I said.

"There is nothing more wrong than Big Jim, the dome told us that." Norrie said. I slightly listened to what Joe said then.

"We can't." I said.

"So what the hell do we do?" Angie questioned.

"We don't do anything. If I'm the monarch, it will be my decision and mine alone. You guys have done more than enough. Go and get somewhere safe."

"What are you gonna do?" Joe asked. I had no clue.  
_

I drove to the lake with the egg in hand. I took a boat a little bit out. I looked at the black water. I picked out Barbie's dog tags out my pocket and looked at them. I was so scared for the man I loved. I held the dog tags close as I made the quick decision to drop the egg in the lake. Pink lights flew out of the water. The pink stars are finally falling in lines. Light came from the top and covered the entire dome. But soon it was too bright to see anything.


End file.
